


first contact disruption

by Othalla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kissing to avoid suspicion, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shikamaru is bad at feelings, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla
Summary: Naruto kisses Shikamaru.Like, on the mouth.(It's definitely the best kiss of Shikamaru’s life, fucking hell.)
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	first contact disruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/gifts).



> Shikamaru is a moron and we love him.

Last time Shikamaru checked Naruto was balls deep in love with Sasuke and not looking like he wanted to pull out of that unfortunate phase of his life anytime soon, so it isn’t unreasonable of Shikamaru to be a smidge surprised at Naruto turning around and planting a wet one on him mid mission. Naruto, however, frowns at him like he’s being a moron, so maybe it is unreasonable? Shikamaru doesn’t know, he’s a bit too caught up on the impression _Naruto’s mouth_ left on _Shikamaru’s mouth_ to do things as banal as _thinking_.

“Come on, Shikamaru,” Naruto whines, which is _unfair_ , because Shikamaru also can’t do anything but look at the way his mouth moves and want it back on his. “You gotta play along or we’ll get noticed.”

Shikamaru blinks and considers the words and what they might mean. Shikamaru thinks it means that Naruto wants Shikamaru to kiss him, but that can’t be the case. Right? Shikamaru’s brain struggles to come up with an explanation that makes any sort of sense, feeling like he maybe stepped away from his body at some point because _holy fuck_ , Naruto _kissed him_.

Apparently, he’s taking too long, though, because Naruto swears and moves back up in Shikamaru’s face, crowding him up against the brick wall behind him. “I’m sorry, I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but please work with me here,” he says and pulls one of Shikamaru’s hands to rest on his butt before bringing his own up to cradle Shikamaru’s jaw. And then Naruto’s kissing him. Again.

Shikamaru’s hand spasms involuntarily, squeezing the flesh beneath it. It’s firm but also soft under the jeans he’s wearing, but most importantly it’s Naruto’s butt. _Naruto’s butt._ He's been dreaming about touching it since he found out that he was into guys way more than he was into girls.

He can’t help the groan he lets out. He really, really can’t.

Naruto, who’s still busy kissing him, takes the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Shikamaru’s mouth.

Shikamaru maybe blanks out around that point, because the next thing he recognizes as happening is Naruto crouching over the unconscious body of the suspected traitor they’d been following, grumbling about rude people going about interrupting people making out without cause.

Blinking, Shikamaru moves his fingers up to his lips. They’re still spit slick, so Naruto kissing him had definitely been a thing that happened and not just a figment of Shikamaru’s imagination. Which, ok. All right.

 _Fine_.

Shikamaru can deal with this. He can definitely handle his, shit, his _crush_ , kissing him in order to avoid suspicion from a suspect (which is what must have happened giving the suspect being here, now). The plan might have failed (given the fact that the suspect was also definitely unconscious at their feet) but it had been a good plan, and would have worked if Shikamaru had been any less of pining idiot and been able to react in time instead of freezing like a deer under way too bright lighting.

“You ok?” Naruto asks, frowning at Shikamaru in worry.

“Yes,” Shikamaru says, only to stumble at the doubtful look sent his way.

Because he’s an idiot, Shikamaru keeps talking, too frazzled to pay any attention to the words that slip out before it’s way too late. “No? I don’t know, my brain is still digesting being kissed by the person I’m unrequitedly in love with, so _ok_ might take a while.”

Naruto blinks. “You’re in love with me?”

Shikamaru stops breathing. _Fucking hell_. Why did his mouth _say that_?

“Yes?” he hedges out finally, because he might be both an idiot and lamenting all of the life decisions that led him here, but he’s not in the habit of taking back things he’s said when he means them. He’s not going to start now, no matter what the butterflies in his stomach has to say about it. _He's not._

“Like, romantically?” Naruto asks, eyebrows climbing up his forehead.

“Yes,” Shikamaru says, because it’s the truth, even when it scares the hell out of him.

Naruto is quiet for a moment before releasing a soft, “huh”, that does nothing to calm Shikamaru’s racing heart. “So, you wouldn’t be opposed to some non-mission related kissing after we bring this one back for questioning?”

 _What the fuck_ , Shikamaru thinks, and maybe he says it too because Naruto keeps talking.

“I mean, if you _love me_ , and I love you, why not?” He tilts his head to the side as if confused, and it’s adorable as hell but Shikamaru _can’t_. “Kissing is great, you know. I'm very good at it. And I'm sure you're at least halfway decent at it, too, once you're not freaking out or whatever."

“You love me?” Shikamaru asks, the words sounding about as disbelieving as he’s feeling because that _can’t_ be right, Shikamaru would know if Naruto loved him. He definitely would, he’s not an idiot.

(He has the sudden thought that he might, actually, be a bit of an idiot.)

“Yes,” Naruto answers. It sounds like a question but it also doesn’t at all, and Shikamaru doesn’t know what to feel or think.

“Since _when_?” Shikamaru asks.

Naruto leans his cheek against the palm of his hand, considering the question for a moment. “Probably after I got back from my training trip with Jiraiya? I mean I liked you before, you were cute as a kid and I was really impressed when you made chūnin, but I didn’t really think about what that meant until I got back and you had muscles and stuff."

Shikamaru stares at Naruto in horror. “But that was ten years ago,” he says in a strangled voice.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Naruto says like nothing's the matter and he didn’t just confess to being in love with Shikamaru for ten years and _not having done anything about it_. Wasn’t he in love with Sasuke? Had Ino lied to him? Shikamaru distinctly remembers Ino lamenting over tea and biscuits about team seven and their ridiculous love triangle of doom on several occasions in the history of their friendship. 

“Oh, I was a bit in love with him, too, for a while,” Naruto says with an easy grin. “I got over that, though. Sasuke’s great and all, but we’re basically family at this point and incest has never been a kink I’m into.”

And really, there’s not much Shikamaru can say to that, is there? He stares at the suspect lying on the ground, feeling conflicted. On the one hand, just about everything he’s ever wanted has dropped down in his lap, which is amazing if also unbelievable. On the other hand, _just about everything he’s ever wanted has dropped down in his lap and he doesn’t know how to deal with it_.

“So, about those non-mission related kissing opportunities,” he says, because really, _fuck it all he might as well_. His face is beet red and he feels a bit like he’s about to float off into space, but whatever, Shikamaru is handling it. “Want to head over to my place after we drop that guy off?”

Naruto grins.

Shikamaru doesn’t think he imagines the way Naruto’s eyes lingers on his mouth, or the way his red tongue dips out to lick at his own. He looks like a big cat, satisfied and dangerous.

“Yes, please,” he says.

Shikamaru is definitely in over his head and about to get eaten up, but, Gods above, _what a way to go_.

"Cool. I'm looking forward to it," he says, a little bit like an idiot. But that's ok because Naruto is still smiling at him, so obviously he's into that.

(Which is probably a good thing, because Shikamaru is pretty sure he's not about to stop being an idiot any time soon.)


End file.
